


The greatest

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Blanc ou Noir [5]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dramatic, M/M, Male Slash, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Siamo nella terza stagione e la situazione per la famiglia Mikaelson sembra farsi sempre più disperata. Eppure troveranno un alleato inaspettato proprio in Tristan, che sentendosi sempre più legato al suo Creatore Elijah si dichiarerà disposto a mettersi dalla loro parte, anche nella speranza di liberare la sorella Aurora.Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni non appartengono a me bensì a autori, registi e produttori della serie TV "The Originals".





	The greatest

**The greatest**

_Don’t give up I won’t give up_

_Don’t give up no no no_

_Don’t give up I won’t give up_

_Don’t give up no no no_

_I’m free to be the greatest I’m alive_

_I’m free to be the greatest here tonight_

_The greatest the greatest the greatest alive_

_The greatest the greatest the greatest alive._

_(“The greatest” – Sia)_

Tristan si era aspettato di ricevere presto una visita di Elijah, magari indignato con lui per aver spiato la sua famiglia in un momento tanto intimo e doloroso come quello della morte di Finn, invece quella notte e per tutto il giorno seguente non si fece vivo nemmeno una volta. Kol, incaricato dal fratello di portare il nutrimento al prigioniero, si presentò sulla soglia della stanza la mattina seguente con due sacche di sangue che lanciò per terra con aria sprezzante, senza nemmeno entrare.

“Hanno lasciato soltanto me a nutrire la bestia di casa” sibilò, evidentemente seccato. Era nervoso perché lo avevano lasciato a _fare la guardia_ a Tristan e, soprattutto, perché non era stato coinvolto nelle attività della famiglia contro Lucien e Aurora, che avevano stretto una temibile alleanza. Sapeva che Elijah e gli altri non si fidavano di lui a causa della sua brama di sangue e della sua instabilità e sentirsi inutile e impotente lo faceva infuriare ancora di più.

Ovviamente, Tristan non si sognò neppure di abbassarsi a chiedere informazioni a Kol e non gli rivolse la parola, così l’Originale si limitò a chiudere nuovamente la porta a chiave e ad andarsene dopo aver compiuto il suo tedioso dovere.

Rimasto solo, però, il giovane Conte non poté fare a meno di chiedersi che cosa significassero le strane parole di Kol. Aveva detto di essere stato lasciato da solo in casa per controllare Tristan e, dunque, dov’erano finiti tutti gli altri? Quasi certamente si erano messi sulle tracce dell’assassino di Finn per vendicarsi, ma chi poteva essere stato a uccidere un Originale?

Tristan era riuscito a carpire ben poche informazioni nelle rare volte che Elijah si era degnato di parlargli e sapeva soltanto che i Mikaelson ignoravano dove si trovasse Aurora e che, forse, sua sorella era riuscita a impadronirsi di un proiettile fatto con la quercia bianca, l’unica arma in grado di eliminare un Originale. Dunque era stata Aurora a uccidere Finn e adesso i Mikaelson la stavano braccando? Questo poteva spiegare perché Elijah non fosse più tornato… ma anche no. Non aveva detto che avrebbe preteso il suo appoggio anche contro la stessa Aurora?

Tristan non riusciva a comprendere lo svolgimento dei fatti ed essere lasciato confinato nella camera di Elijah senza poter parlare con nessuno e senza sapere niente lo irritava moltissimo, proprio come stava accadendo a Kol, tagliato fuori dalle azioni dei fratelli.

Tuttavia che cosa poteva fare? Soltanto sperare che i Mikaelson non riuscissero a catturare Aurora… ma che cosa sarebbe accaduto se lei avesse saputo che era prigioniero in quel palazzo? Forse avrebbe tentato di liberarlo e sarebbe caduta in trappola. No, questo non lo avrebbe mai permesso, lui doveva proteggere Aurora e non essere la causa della sua rovina!

 

La giornata trascorse così, lunghe ore di solitudine e di pensieri che si arrovellavano nella mente di Tristan. Era ormai notte quando, finalmente, Elijah si decise a far ritorno nella sua stanza.

Il primo impulso di Tristan fu quello di alzarsi dalla poltrona dov’era rimasto seduto fin troppo, ansioso di ricevere notizie su ciò che accadeva fuori da quella camera e anche sollevato di rivedere il suo Signore. Con grande autocontrollo riuscì a dominarsi, rimanendo seduto e lasciando che fosse solo lo sguardo a spostarsi su Elijah. Non poteva, però, controllare la luminosità dei suoi occhi, che si erano accesi al solo rivedere il suo Creatore.

“Kol ti ha portato le sacche di sangue, vedo” commentò Elijah, guardando i contenitori vuoti su un tavolino.

“Non era affatto contento di doversi occupare di me, per usare un eufemismo” ribatté Tristan, lasciando che la conversazione rimanesse su argomenti superficiali. La curiosità e la preoccupazione per Aurora lo tormentavano, ma non si sarebbe umiliato a chiedere notizie. Approfittò di quei momenti per osservare con attenzione Elijah: il suo atteggiamento pareva quello distaccato e severo di sempre, ma Tristan sentiva che c’era qualcosa di diverso, il suo Creatore era stanco e pensieroso e non riusciva a mantenere il consueto autocontrollo.

“Kol ha i suoi problemi e in questo momento non ci sarebbe di aiuto, almeno qui si rende utile tenendoti d’occhio. Non possiamo permetterci un altro nemico proprio ora” tagliò corto Elijah.

Nella guerra dei nervi raramente Tristan usciva vincitore. Le abituali frecciate di Elijah lo avevano stancato e da troppo tempo si trovava in una condizione che non riusciva a capire, perciò fu lui il primo a sbottare.

“Insomma, Elijah, non stiamo a girarci intorno. Ieri sera mi hai visto sulla scalinata e quindi sai benissimo che io sono a conoscenza della morte di Finn” disse. “E’ stata Aurora a ucciderlo? Siete sulle sue tracce? L’avete catturata?”

“Cosa ti fa pensare di avere il diritto di farmi queste domande? Non hai ancora capito che qui sei soltanto un prigioniero? Forse dovrei aiutarti a ricordarlo” replicò Elijah in tono tagliente.

“Ma insomma, che cosa vuoi da me?” esplose Tristan, logorato da quell’interminabile attesa, dai ricordi allucinanti del presunto sogno del giorno prima e dalla freddezza di Elijah. “Hai ripetuto fin dal primo giorno di aver deciso di tirarmi fuori dal container perché volevi che fossi di aiuto alla tua famiglia, ma non hai mai spiegato cosa dovrei fare secondo te! Sono confinato qui dentro da giorni, non so cosa stia succedendo fuori, come pretendi che possa essere di qualche utilità?”

“Ah, adesso ti è venuta improvvisamente voglia di renderti utile ai Mikaelson? Che cosa hai in mente? Cosa stai complottando?”

Tristan trasecolò.

“Perché devi sempre pensare le cose peggiori di me?”

“Perché pensando male di te indovino sempre” ribatté laconico Elijah.

“Allora, se sei convinto di questo, continuo a non capire per quale motivo mi hai liberato dalla mia agonia” mormorò Tristan, sempre più deluso e abbattuto.

“Forse ho fatto un errore e dovrei procurarmi un altro container” fu la risposta di Elijah, veloce e letale come una pugnalata.

Tristan non poteva saperlo, ma gli avvenimenti di quei due giorni avevano segnato in profondità Elijah. Prima Lucien che si trasformava in Bestia, poi la morte di Finn, la scoperta che Aurora era in combutta con Lucien e la cattura di Klaus da parte dei due complici, proprio quel mattino. Per fortuna Camille e Hayley erano riuscite a liberare Klaus e a catturare Aurora, che adesso giaceva prigioniera nelle segrete del palazzo dei Mikaelson, immersa in un sonno provocato dalla magia di Freya… ma Elijah aveva perso un fratello e rischiato di perderne un altro, per la prima volta in tutta la sua esistenza si era sentito incapace di proteggere la sua famiglia e, anzi, era lacerato dai sensi di colpa per aver commesso un errore di valutazione che era stato la causa di tutto. Si era concentrato su Tristan, lo aveva ritenuto la mente diabolica alla base di tutto il complotto e aveva sottovalutato Lucien e Aurora, ritenendo che, una volta reso inoffensivo il Conte De Martel, i pericoli per i Mikaelson sarebbero finiti. Era infuriato con se stesso per aver commesso un tale sbaglio che era stato fatale a Finn e che, forse, avrebbe condannato anche altri membri della famiglia e per questo motivo sfogava la sua rabbia su Tristan.

Il suo errore di valutazione non era stato casuale.

Lui aveva _scelto_ di concentrare la sua attenzione su Tristan perché era ossessionato da lui, non aveva avuto pace dal giorno in cui era tornato a New Orleans e, invece di pensare alla sicurezza della sua famiglia, aveva preferito cercare di ritrovare una presunta pace interiore, confinando il Conte De Martel nei più profondi abissi dell’oceano e illudendosi così di annegarvi insieme anche ogni suo legame con lui.

Tutto ciò che aveva fatto era stato sbagliato, non era servito a spezzare il legame indissolubile con Tristan e, anzi, adesso aveva reso vulnerabile la sua famiglia ad altri e molto più letali nemici.

Ma ora che cosa poteva fare per non aggiungere a quegli errori qualcosa di ancora più sbagliato?

Se avesse provato a concedere un minimo di fiducia a Tristan, lui avrebbe potuto approfittarne e…

Le riflessioni angosciate di Elijah si interruppero quando l’Originale si accorse di ciò che stava facendo il suo prigioniero.

Le continue cattiverie del suo Creatore e la minaccia di rimetterlo in un altro container erano state eccessive per Tristan: sentendosi in trappola e agghiacciato all’idea di essere nuovamente condannato a quel supplizio, il giovane si era seduto sul letto e teneva lo sguardo fisso sull’anello solare che aveva al dito, giocando a sfilarlo e rimetterselo con un’espressione allucinata.

“Tristan, cosa stai facendo?” domandò Elijah, preso alla sprovvista.

“Non mi rimetterai in un container, Elijah” mormorò il ragazzo, senza distogliere lo sguardo dall’anello solare e senza smettere di giocherellarci. “So che non mi ucciderai, non hai avuto il coraggio di farlo con Aya e non lo farai con me, non sei in grado di eliminare le tue creature… ma io non tornerò in quel luogo, non soffrirò più una simile tortura nemmeno per un secondo.”

Tristan cercava di mantenere un tono superficiale, ma la voce gli tremava e Elijah poteva comprendere benissimo la paura che lo aveva invaso, sentire il battito impazzito del suo cuore, vedere il suo volto pallidissimo e gli occhi sgranati per il terrore. Che cosa voleva fare? Pensava veramente che lo avrebbe rimesso nel container e, per questo, si sarebbe distrutto da solo prima di subire di nuovo quel supplizio?

“Lascia stare quell’anello, Tristan” gli ordinò, sperando che la sua voce risuonasse sufficientemente autoritaria. “Non ho alcuna intenzione di condannarti di nuovo a quell’agonia, ti ho tirato fuori per un motivo ben preciso ed ora è arrivato il momento che tu dimostri che puoi essere davvero utile per la mia famiglia.”

Di nuovo, le parole di Elijah ebbero effetto immediato sul giovane Conte. Tristan smise di giocare con l’anello solare e si voltò a guardare il suo Sire, attonito e confuso. Elijah coprì in pochi passi la distanza che li divideva e si sedette sul letto accanto a lui.

“Non è stata Aurora a uccidere Finn, è stato Lucien, ma Aurora si è resa comunque sua complice” si decise a spiegare. “Entrambi hanno bevuto un siero ricavato dal proiettile di quercia bianca e dal sangue di Freya, a cui hanno aggiunto il veleno sintetizzato di tutti i branchi di lupi conosciuti.”

“Ma di che stai parlando?” Tristan era sinceramente sconvolto. Si aspettava ogni genere di meschinità da Lucien, in fondo non era che uno stalliere, ma che avesse coinvolto anche Aurora in una simile oscenità era spaventoso… e adesso che cosa ne sarebbe stato di lei?

“Vedo chiaramente che tu non eri al corrente di questa parte del piano e probabilmente non lo era nemmeno Aurora, Lucien deve averla convinta promettendole che ti avrebbe liberato, comunque questo non la giustifica” dichiarò Elijah. “Lucien si è fatto uccidere e, per via del siero, si è rigenerato come la Bestia della Profezia, il cui morso è letale anche per gli Originali. Così ha potuto uccidere Finn e rapire Niklaus, affidandolo ad Aurora. Grazie a Camille e Hayley, Aurora è stata catturata prima che potesse uccidersi e trasformarsi a sua volta. Abbiamo liberato Niklaus e Freya ha operato un incantesimo su Aurora affinché resti priva di sensi per sempre e non possa mai diventare la Bestia.”

“Dunque Aurora è qui… addormentata in eterno?” mormorò Tristan, affranto.

“Ma Lucien è ancora in circolazione e colpirà di nuovo se non lo fermiamo. Purtroppo non sappiamo come fare, lui sembra invulnerabile mentre il suo morso sarebbe fatale a chiunque di noi, inoltre pare che sia protetto da alcuni degli Antenati ostili ai Mikaelson” continuò Elijah e Tristan comprese che non si era sbagliato, l’Originale era davvero stanco, sfiduciato e pieno di rimorsi.

“Io ti avevo avvertito di non fidarti di Lucien…”

“Per cortesia, Tristan!” lo zittì lui. “A quel tempo eri d’accordo con lui e fingevi soltanto di volermi mettere in guardia. Però… se solo avessi capito allora quanto sarebbe potuto diventare pericoloso…”

“Elijah, ascoltami bene per una volta” lo interruppe Tristan, in tono grave. “Hai detto di avermi liberato perché io fossi utile alla tua famiglia… ebbene, io adesso _voglio_ aiutarti. E puoi credermi, perché ho visto morire Finn e ho pensato che… che io non avrei potuto sopportare di veder morire Aurora allo stesso modo.”

Quella non era tutta la verità, in realtà il giovane Conte aveva sofferto nel vedere il dolore sul volto di Elijah e aveva pensato che non avrebbe mai sopportato di perdere _lui_ … ma questo non l’avrebbe mai ammesso.

“E ti aiuterò anche perché quel vile stalliere deve pagare per ciò che ha fatto ad Aurora” continuò Tristan, con gli occhi scintillanti di collera e disprezzo. “Tu vuoi vendicare tuo fratello e proteggere la tua famiglia, io voglio vendicare mia sorella. Questa volta siamo davvero dalla stessa parte e abbiamo un nemico comune. Lucien dovrà morire soffrendo le pene più terribili!”

Elijah si sentì assurdamente confortato dalle parole di Tristan, ma non lo diede a vedere. Lo afferrò per la nuca e lo attirò a sé con decisione.

“Non illuderti, però, io continuerò a non fidarmi di te e a tenerti d’occhio. Attento a non fare passi falsi” mormorò, a un centimetro appena dalle sue labbra. Poi, senza dare al giovane il tempo di controbattere, lo baciò avidamente e profondamente, iniziando a spogliarlo e cercando nel tepore della sua bocca e del suo corpo la consolazione di un contatto umano. Aveva perduto Finn, aveva rischiato di perdere Klaus, la preoccupazione per la sua amata famiglia lo lacerava, ma quella notte avrebbe cercato sollievo nella passione e nella brama che Tristan scatenava in lui.

Impaziente, si liberò dei vestiti come se, assieme, potesse gettare via per qualche tempo le ansie e i tormenti. Rovesciò Tristan sul letto e si distese sopra di lui, imprigionandolo con il suo peso e godendo del contatto dei loro corpi nudi incollati insieme, della pelle contro la pelle. Baciò di nuovo il giovane amante con ancora maggior passione, esplorandolo con la lingua in modo indecente per poi passare a mordicchiargli il collo, la spalla, i capezzoli, eccitandosi nel sentirlo mentre si sforzava di soffocare gemiti di piacere di cui si vergognava. Gli divaricò le gambe e si spinse dentro di lui senza esitazioni, affondando con decisione nelle sue carni e riuscendo, stavolta, a farlo gridare per il dolore. Continuò a muoversi con sempre maggior frenesia e spinte sempre più profonde e con le mani si spingeva a toccare ogni centimetro del corpo di Tristan, stuzzicandolo ed accendendolo fino a fargli perdere quell’apparente controllo che si ostinava a simulare. Soffocò i gemiti e gli ansiti di piacere che sfuggivano al Conte De Martel coprendogli ancora la bocca con la sua e affondandovi la lingua con voracità; le spinte si susseguirono, assecondate dai movimenti dei fianchi di Tristan, fino a che entrambi non giunsero all’esplosione totale di un orgasmo che li lasciò esausti e ansimanti.

Poi, per la prima volta, Elijah non respinse il giovane che aveva posseduto con tanta bramosia; quella notte aveva bisogno di qualcuno accanto, di un corpo morbido e accogliente e di un respiro tiepido vicino al suo. La minaccia alla sua famiglia lo aveva reso vulnerabile. Strinse tra le braccia Tristan, ancora sfinito e appagato dall’amplesso, e lo portò con sé sotto le coperte.

Non si lasciò, tuttavia, sfuggire l’occasione di una frecciata maligna, perché lo spocchioso Conte non si mettesse strane idee in testa…

“Meritavi una ricompensa per esserti reso disponibile a collaborare con i Mikaelson” gli sussurrò, suadente, “e ti conosco ormai troppo bene per non sapere che è soltanto questo che vuoi da me, fin da quando ci siamo conosciuti.”

Tristan, che stava per abbandonarsi sul petto del suo Sire, restò ferito da quelle parole come da una pugnalata e non riuscì nemmeno a replicare, sentendosi ancora indifeso, fragile e completamente in balia di Elijah. Ma, del resto, cosa mai avrebbe potuto dire?

Era vero che aveva sempre desiderato Elijah e che l’asservimento a lui non aveva fatto altro che legarlo ancora più inesorabilmente.

Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi completamente soddisfatto, avendo appagato la sua lussuria.

Invece avrebbe tanto voluto che Elijah non avesse detto quelle parole…

 

 

**FINE**

 

 


End file.
